


This is Why We Lock the Doves

by Sansinger



Series: The Fanfic Cafe [2]
Category: ColeyDoesThings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kid steals the smut, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Kids stealing smut from the cafe? In MY fanfic-based universe? More likely than you think. Free PC check!
Series: The Fanfic Cafe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	This is Why We Lock the Doves

**Author's Note:**

> So...some people liked my cafe

It was a rather quiet day at the cafe, the afternoon sun starting to go down. The barista had spent most of her day on her phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media and in the off chance of having the motivation, playing puzzle games. An uneventful work day, truly.

But then a customer came in who would spice it up more than the coffee they ordered.

“Hi, I’d take a  _ secret ingredient _ cup.”

The barista looked up. The customer looked important, with a trench coat and a glued-on paper mustache with the face and body of someone who couldn’t have been over 14. 

She stood up, saying “Oh, sure! Just do know: I’ll need some identification for that. We cannot be going off giving anyone under the age anything from the secret menu, I’m sure you’ll understand.”

The customer nodded, reaching into their pockets and slipping out a card.

It had “I am 18” written on it in Sharpie.

The barista sighed, setting the card down on the counter. “Look, kid. I fully understand why you’d want to sneak in to get some of the secret items. I do! But due to every legal restraint and law on this planet, I cannot without getting sued.”

She pulled out a bottle with some x-s drawn on it, continuing “This is for the adults, understand?”

The kid nodded, most likely in shame, as she set down the bottle. “Good, now go ho-“

_ Snatch! _

The kid swiped away, laughing maniacally.

“Hey, give that back!”

The barista ran after the kid, already taking the time to open the bottle and gulp the thing whole. Not a smart move.

If there’s anything the barista can tell you after years of working at the cafe, it’s that you cannot drink the secret items pure.

With the kid already on the ground, laying there with that lingering feeling of such unfiltered spice, the barista pulled out her phone yet again. “We have another one.”


End file.
